


Hide and Seek

by avenging_cap



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Searching for Bucky, Steve Looking for Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenging_cap/pseuds/avenging_cap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has been looking for Bucky for months now. When he does find him, however, Bucky isn't exactly who Steve expected him to be.<br/>Bucky has been on the run ever since DC. He's struggled to grasp how and why what happened to him occurred, but the only thing he does know is that Steve is a common thread. But Steve also gives him panic attacks and makes him uncomfortable. So.<br/>None of this stops them from looking for the other, of course. But it also doesn't stop them from hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wouldn't be possible without my two friends Emma and Cate. Your excitement and curiosity about what comes next keeps me writing! Also, your proofreading help is VITAL!!

Steve wakes in a cold sweat. Although he is no longer asleep, he is still reliving his dream. It’s coming back to him in flashes: Bucky falling off the train, Steve’s outstretched hand not long enough to save him; the blank look in Bucky’s eyes when he hears his name, the feeling of being dragged out of the water, and the glimpse of Bucky walking away as Steve lies on the shore.

It’s not like Steve didn’t have nightmares when he first woke up from the ice, or even back when the wound of Bucky’s loss was still fresh. But he had never experienced them as frequently as he did now.

When Steve returned home from Sokovia, he had expected to have nightmares filled with metal men and falling cities, but instead, his same nightmares had resurfaced even more frequently.

Steve sits up in bed in a futile attempt to help him wake up and shake off his dreams. His eyes are just beginning to adjust to the darkness when his phone buzzes and makes him nearly fall out of bed.

He reaches over with a sigh, but his heart rate quickens when he sees that the message is from Sam. The only reason he’d be texting this early in the morning would be because of…

But Steve knows it has to be something else, because they haven’t found a lead on him in weeks.

Still, Steve unlocks his phone with shaky hands and attempts to slow his breathing as he reads the message.

_ Sam: I think I may have found him. _

As vague as the message is, Steve still knows exactly who and what Sam is referring to. Steve hastily responds, his fingers tripping over each other.

_ Steve: Details?? _

After a moment, Sam responds.

_ Sam: I know it’s 5 am, but you might want to come over and see this in person. _

_ Sam: Bring everything you’d need for the mission. I have a feeling that you’ll want to leave as soon as you get the news. _

Without hesitation, Steve replies.

_ Steve: OMW. _

_ Sam: Come on, Cap. I’ve told you at least a hundred times that no one capitalizes abbreviations anymore. _

_ Steve: FU. _

Steve sets his phone down on his bedside table and immediately begins getting dressed. He reaches into his closet and grabs his emergency bag, pulling on his hat and sunglasses for camouflage. His shield is by the door, and he takes it and zips it into the discreet backpack that Tony made him for undercover missions. After that, it only takes him a few seconds to lace up his sneakers, and then he’s running out the door, phone in hand.

Since Ultron ruined Avengers Tower, Steve is renting a small apartment in Brooklyn until Tony gets it fixed. It should be done fairly soon; Tony always works faster after a big crisis. He says it’s more motivating for him, but Steve knows it just keeps his mind off what happened.

That’s probably why he and Sam threw themselves into their “missing persons’ case” the way they did. It kept their mind off of what happened in DC and kept them from looking for trouble elsewhere.

Once Steve is seated on the subway, he opens his phone and falls into his normal routine. Whether he admits to it or not, a large part of his morning is spent searching. He does a quick Google search for ‘The Winter Soldier’ and finds that, as usual, nothing has come up.

Nothing really has since the incident in DC. Steve can’t seem to decide if that’s a good or a bad thing.

After he has finished looking, Steve turns his attention to the subway car. It’s mostly empty, which is typical for this time of morning. It’s mostly just the occasional businessperson headed to work or the sort of people that look like they pretty much live on the train car. He sees that most people are sleeping or are engrossed in some sort of personal activity, so there is almost no chance of being recognized. He feels himself relax a little at the thought and removes his sunglasses.

The train comes to a stop, and a voice over the speaker informs him that he is only one more stop away from Sam. This causes a sharp increase in Steve’s heart rate; Steve is only one subway stop away from knowing whatever Sam has found out.

When he gets off at the next stop, Steve has to stop himself from running full speed up the stairs and out onto the street. Instead, he settles for running at a  _ normal  _ human speed, something he would describe as “Slowpoke Sam” pace.

On any other morning, he’d probably inform Sam of this, but this morning doesn’t really feel like a time for jokes.

Sam’s apartment is only a block away from the subway stop, and the sidewalk is nearly empty due to the early hours, so Steve gets there in record time. He also may have increased his speed to a super soldier jog, but he just can’t keep his anticipation inside.

His mind is so preoccupied that before he knows it, his hand is knocking furiously on the door to apartment 6A.

“Whoa there Cap, you’re gonna break my door down,” Sam jokes as he opens the door. Maybe Sam thinks that there is time this morning for jokes, but Sam isn’t always right.

“What did you find?” Steve’s voice is serious. He drops his duffel on the floor and swings his shield bag off his back.

“No need to use your Captain America voice on me now, Steve,” Sam chides. When Steve doesn’t budge, Sam continues. “I’ve been tracking him for about a week now. I wasn’t sure whether or not it was actually him until now, so that’s why I didn’t tell you.”

Steve follows Sam to his small office and takes a look at the computer screen.

On it is a collage of a few photos taken over the span of a week. In them is a man wearing a baseball cap and a large jacket. He has long hair that comes just below his jawline, and his hands are covered by gloves.

Even through the disguise, he is unmistakably Bucky.

“That’s him,” Steve breathes.

“Yup. It seems he’s been moving around quite a bit lately. Based on our previous sightings of him, I can assume he will stay where he is for another five days.”

“Where  _ is _ he?” Steve presses on.

Sam turns around in his swivel chair to face him. “Bucky’s in Indiana.”

Steve’s eyes go big as he realizes the significance of that place.

“Do you think that he is there because he knows that’s where he was born?” Steve can’t hide the anticipation in his voice. After months and months of searching, they have a  _ place _ . They know where he is. They’re close to finding Bucky. And he might know who he is.

Sam doesn’t answer, so Steve presses on.

“Do you know how to fly a quinjet?”

“Yeah, but we don’t have one…” Sam trails off until he realizes what Steve is saying. “Oh, Cap. We can’t  _ steal _ a quinjet.”

He ignores Sam’s protests. “Suit up. We leave in twenty minutes.”

Steve walks out of the room, adrenaline pumping. He only stops when Sam calls out to him, his voice gentle despite its volume.

“You know he might not be the same Bucky yet. He might not even –”

Steve pushes those thoughts away. He will remember. He has to.

Without turning around, Steve replies firmly, “I said, suit up.”

* * *

 

_ Indiana. Where I was born? _

_ Steve Rogers, Captain America. How do I know him? _

_ Bucky. Me? _

The list is short, but it’s all Bucky has.

Ever since what happened in DC, Bucky has been plagued with questions like these.

He isn’t sure who he is or who he knows, but one thing he is sure of is that people are trying to find him. Bucky isn’t sure who the bad guys are either, and which side the man from the helicarrier – Captain America, as he now knows him to be – is on.

Before Bucky left DC, he stopped at the Smithsonian. The exhibit had been extra crowded, as Cap had just fought a great big battle against Bucky and the public suddenly seemed interested in their past.

It was a past that Bucky hadn’t even known he was involved in until visiting the exhibit. There was an entire section devoted to Bucky himself. His eyes could barely believe what they were reading.

_ Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield. _

He and Captain America had been friends,  _ best _ friends. So why had Bucky been fighting him just a day ago?

Bucky didn’t know, and he still doesn’t. He just knows that he had to. Or something terrible would have happened.

He vaguely remembers resisting, remembering that Cap was somehow significant in his life. But those memories are filled with pain. More than the pain, he remembers words. Words spoken to him over and over again like some sick sort of mantra.

_ Your compliance will be rewarded. _

Then, the following words, in Russian:

_ Longing, rusted, seventeen, daybreak, furnace, nine, benign, homecoming, one, freight car _

_ Soldier? _

Bucky remembers the feeling of his lips moving to form the words

_ Ready to comply. _

After that, all he remembers is the feeling of being a stranger in his body, his hands carrying out horrible acts without hesitation.

It was like this each time. He always tried to tune out the words, focus on something else. But it never worked. It was easier to just…comply.

Remembering it now causes Bucky’s hands to shake. Hearing the words inside his own mind have never sent him into a killing spree, but they are still unbearably triggering. Sometimes he even hears them in dreams before reliving the horrors that he has brought on others.

Dreams like those keep him moving from place to place; they are a reminder that even Bucky himself doesn’t know what he is capable of.

Bucky’s been all around the country, sometimes trying to find out more about himself and Captain America, sometimes just trying to get himself through the bad days.

Which he has a lot of.

So he keeps moving.

His most recent discovery has been the only one since the Smithsonian.

He had been reading yet another history textbook in the hopes that he might be mentioned too. Most just mentioned the Howling Commandos but didn’t mention them by name.

One book, however, was all about Cap himself, and mentioned a few key facts about his friend Bucky.

It went into a little more detail about how close they’d been, but it also mentioned that although Bucky also hailed from Brooklyn, he had been born in Indiana.

Which is how he ended up here, in the middle of nowhere, in Indiana.

Bucky pulls his car into one of the  _ many _ open spots in the motel parking lot. He glances up at the neon sign to find that most of the letters are out, so it simply reads “MO.” Surely a good sign of great service.

Bucky gets a room under the alias “James Kirk,” as he’d been watching quite a bit of Star Trek in his time spent holed up in motels. The man at the counter raises an eyebrow, but hands over the room key all the same.

He walks tiredly to room 5, opens the door, and sighs. Living on the run means Bucky can’t be picky about how his living space looks, but sometimes he wishes he could afford to stay somewhere nicer.

The small room is like a shoebox, with a closet and bathroom at the far end. The king sized bed stands in the center of the wall to Bucky’s right, the white paint on its headboard chipped. There is a TV stand on the opposite side of the room that does not hold a TV. Next to it sits some other crummy pieces of furniture and a ‘dining room’ table.

Sighing yet again, Bucky puts his things on the table and hopes the table can hold the weight.

At first, rooms like this skeeved Bucky out, but now it’s just the norm. Which Bucky finds incredibly sad.

But not even a dirty hotel room can get him to turn himself in. He knows he’s killed a great number of people over the years, and he’d certainly be sent to prison for life. No one would ever believe that it wasn’t really him doing those things; that it had all been forced upon by some strangers.

They may have fixed Bucky’s arm, but they ruined his brain.

Bucky takes one look in the bathroom and decides it is too disgusting to even attempt to brush his teeth in it, so he just takes off his outer layer of clothes and lays down in the bed.

He takes out his little notebook from his pocket and looks it over once more. He’s too tired to even begin to wonder about its contents, so he just sets it on the faded nightstand, and resolves to have a long day of research tomorrow.

Bucky closes his eyes and falls asleep to thoughts of who he is and who he could be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know everything about the Winter Soldier and whether or not he even remembers his trigger words, let alone can get set off by them in his own head. I made it work for this situation, but if any of you know anything specific, please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys find each other, but one of them isn't so happy to see the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to Emma and Cate for reading, editing, and pushing me to keep writing!  
> This chapter really grapples with Bucky's mental health. It's not too dark, but he does get a little panicky. Also, there is a **minor** self harm mention-nothing graphic, not even really explicitly stated. Just figured I'd warn you in just in case :)

“Are you really sure you want to do this, Cap?” Sam grumbles.  
  
“Hey, we’re on the subway, let’s not use names!” Steve hisses.  
  
“Didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes. I’m sure. We didn’t just fight him and find out it was really him just to stop when we’re so close!”

“Why did we fight him, then? Oh, right. He was threatening the safety of the _entire world_ , Steve. He is dangerous.”

“ _Was_.” Steve corrects harshly.

Sam just sighs. “Steve, I know he’s important to you, but is he really worth stealing a quinjet? You know how much trouble we could get into.”

“It’s our stop.” Steve stands up and exits the train, leaving Sam huffing and puffing behind him.

“Can you stop doing that, man? You’re just avoiding answering me because you know I’m bringing up good points.”  
  
Steve stops walking and turns around to face Sam.

“You didn’t have to help me find Bucky. You offered. If you don’t agree with it, then you can stop.”

“Damn, you’re so dramatic. Of course I’ll help you no matter what; you’re my friend. I’m just warning you about things that you might not have considered.”

“Might not have considered?”

“Well your brain isn’t exactly clear right now.” Steve gives him a look. Sam laughs and starts walking again. “Come on, buddy. You know that Bucky clouds your vision. You jumped out of a plane into enemy airspace to save him –”

“ – And a lot of other prisoners.” Steve cuts in.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. You know how much he means to you.”

Steve thinks about that conversation a whole lot on the way to Avengers Tower. Does Bucky really cloud his vision? Does he really do dumb things for him? He can’t seem to sort out the feelings, so he just puts it up to Sam trying to annoy him.

They stop once they reach the front door of the Tower.

“How exactly are you planning on getting in?” Sam asks.

Steve holds up his key card. “We’re allowed in here, remember?”

As Steve swipes his card and steps into the elevator with Sam, Friday greets them. “Hello, Captain Rogers. What brings you and Mr. Wilson to the Tower today?”

“Early morning visit with Stark.” Steve is calm and cool. Unlike Sam, who is practically sweating next to him. Steve almost laughs at him; Sam’s usually the one to urge goody-two-shoes Steve to do slightly illegal things. Maybe Bucky really does cloud his judgement.

“You don’t have an appointment,” Friday points out.

“We need those?” Sam gulps.

“He’s right,” Steve says, “Do we really need an appointment to visit a friend? We couldn’t sleep and just wanted to check up on Stark after the whole Sokovia deal.”

“I see. Will you be getting off at his residential floor?” Friday asks.

“No, send us to the roof. Better let Sleeping Beauty get his rest.”

“Here you are. I’ll let Mr. Stark know you’re waiting for him when he’s up.”

Sam shoots Steve a worried look, but Steve just shrugs. He knows they will set off alarms when steal the jet, and that Friday will know it’s them.  
They exit the elevator onto the roof, and Steve instantly gets a chill from the cold morning air. He surveys the roof and sees that the quinjet is parked on the far side. Steve begins jogging toward it.

“What if it’s locked?” Sam asks, gasping for air as he attempts to fall into step with a super soldier.

Steve only laughs and slows down to give Sam a break.

“Do quinjets even have locks? Or keys?” Sam worries.

“We’ll find out.” Steve says, slowing down as they reach the jet.

He walks to the back, hoping it will come down because of a sensor or something. They’re usually open and ready for him before a mission, so he’s not quite sure how to open it.  
“Do you need assistance, Captain Rogers?” Friday’s voice fills the roof. Sam visibly jumps and luckily stops himself from falling off the roof.

“Yes, thank you Friday. I think I left my helmet inside this jet during my last mission. Can you open it so I can check?” Sam shoots Steve a look that can only mean _do you really want to do this, bro?_ Steve’s sure his eyes are saying _for Bucky, anything._  
  
“Of course.” The back opens and Sam and Steve step inside.

“You’re on.” Steve says, turning to Sam.

Sam sits in the pilot’s seat and turns on the jet. He pushes the button to close the back door and begins prepping for takeoff.

“Buckle up,” he instructs.

Friday seems to have noticed the start of the engine because she says, “Mr. Wilson, what exactly do you think you’re doing?”

He looks at Steve, desperate for a lie.

“This is usually your specialty.” Steve laughs, clipping his seatbelt together.

“Uh, test drive?” Sam shrugs his shoulders and pulls the plane up into the air.

“A test drive was not cleared by Mr. Stark. The director will be notified –”

“Yeah, yeah,” says Sam. He jabs the cloaking button with his finger and mutes Friday. “Try finding us now, Coulson. Oh, and fasten seatbelt sign is now OFF.”

Steve unbuckles his seatbelt and stands, resting a hand on the back of Sam’s seat.

“We’re really close to finding him now, aren’t we?” Steve asks quietly.

“Well, we would be if we knew exactly where he is in Indiana.”

“He’ll be where he grew up. We can do a quick scan of the area, it’s not very big.”

“Okay.” Sam is quiet for a moment before he continues. “You know, Steve. He might not be Bucky yet. We don’t know how much he knows.”

Steve chooses to ignore the fact that he could be flying on his way to meet someone who is more of The Winter Soldier than Bucky Barnes, and instead asks, “Do you think he remembers me?”  
  
“How could he not?” Sam cranes his neck and looks at Steve for a moment before looking back at the sky before him. When he continues, he speaks as if he’s walking on eggshells. “The way you talk about him, it’s like he’s the most important thing to you. And there is no way that he didn’t feel the same way. It’s not like he can forget everything that happened.”

“I’m just scared that HYDRA….” Steve trails off, not wanting to think about all the terrible things that could have been done to Bucky.

“I know.”

Silence fills the room, and Steve can’t bring himself to say anything else. He knows all of the risks he’s taking right now, but they’re nothing compared to the reward that is finding Bucky. Steve just hopes he’ll find him again.

* * *

Bucky is watching the TV when he sees him. He’s running through streets, clad in red white and blue while saving civilians from falling off bridges. Bucky can’t help but think that if the soldier were there, he’d be shoving those same civilians off the bridge instead.

He has to remind himself that he isn’t the soldier right now, that he’s Bucky. At least he thinks so.

Now the coverage has changed to a press conference that occurred just a few days ago. Now he’s talking in that impossibly deep voice of his about how they did their best to protect the citizens. The reporters are brutal; they don’t understand how difficult it was to stop Ultron. His eyes are pleading. It’s a look Bucky can’t help but feel like he knows.  
  
He looks down at his list and runs his fingers over the letters.  
  
_Steve Rogers_  
  
That’s when he hears his name on the TV. Now they’re showing old footage of Steve from the war. There is a man in most of the clips that they keep calling “Bucky.” It looks a lot like him. Steve says something to the man on the screen and they laugh.

Something inside Bucky breaks at that, and he shoots up from his bed and runs to the dirty mirror.

He stares at his disheveled face and hair for a moment before comparing it to the screen. If it really is him, he’s changed a lot. His hair is much longer now, and his eyes are dark.  
  
Suddenly the screen changes and shows the soldier in DC. Bucky remembers this event like it was yesterday.  
That’s when it clicks in his mind: he is both. He is “Bucky,” the man from the war, laughing with Steve. The one that they say is his best friend in textbooks. The one he sees pictures of.  
  
But he is also the man onscreen now. The one that carries out actions without thinking; the one that “Bucky” screams at to stop, but continues anyway. The one that controls his hands and feet. The one that makes Bucky a prisoner in his body as he watches himself slaughter innocents and villains alike.  
The reporter gives this man a name.

“After Captain America’s run in with The Winter Soldier…” He doesn’t hear anything after that. His hands just shake as he remembers the feeling of being helpless to The Winter Soldier. He’s done so many things, so many things. So many _terrible_ things.  
  
Bucky is jolted back to reality by the pain in his right hand. He sees that there is a large cut in the center of his palm from where he hit his hand against the dresser.  
He tries to calm down and washes the cut in the sink before applying a band-aid.  
  
It’s not like he didn’t know that he was The Winter Soldier, it was just that his mind couldn’t quite comprehend the fact that two separate men existed inside his body. Not until now, when he saw it on the TV.  
  
Bucky needs to clear his head. He pulls on swim trunks and heads outside to the motel pool. Despite the heat of the day, the pool is empty. Bucky isn’t sure what he’d expected, as the motel had the word “vacancy” painted on the sign in permanent ink.

He plops into a float that looks like it’s been in the pool for quite a long time and closes his eyes.

Right now, he reminds himself, he is James Buchanan Barnes. He’s almost sure of it now that he’s seen that man on his TV. The reporter even said that he was the same person as The Winter Soldier.

It’s strange how information comes to Bucky when he isn’t looking. Just today, he was in the library looking for information about him, but all he found was some proof that his family had lived here. At that point, he hadn’t even been one hundred percent sure that he _was_ a Barnes, but now he knows for sure.  
Maybe rather than going to the library, Bucky should just stay home and watch TV for a while. That’d be quite nice. But Bucky knows he has to keep looking. It’s not like he can get a job or anything, so the only thing he can do is look.

At least now he knows to look up The Winter Soldier. Maybe then he can find out why he was fighting Steve. Maybe he can figure out what happened in between the train and DC. Well, he knows what happened – or, rather _who_ happened – in between, but not to himself. Just to other people. He can see all their faces; some of them twisted in fear, some of them refusing to show it. Either way, the soldier won every time.

How did they get him to do those things?

Bucky shivers just thinking about it. Well, this time he shivers because he just fell off the float into the cold pool. How long had he been in the water? Bucky can’t remember falling in. He really can’t trust his mind anymore. The blanks are just too large to fill in.

But he will keep looking. Tomorrow. For today, he deserves to rest after everything he’s learned and flashed back to. He hops back up onto the float and basks in the sun.  
After what feels like a few moments but was really ten minutes, Bucky’s fallen into the water again. He had opened his eyes when he sensed someone’s presence. When he saw who had just stepped into the fenced in pool area, it had been enough to startle him off the float once again.

“Bucky? Is that you?” A familiar voice inquires.

It’s Steve. Bucky can’t believe his eyes. Information really does seem to keep on finding him, rather than the other way around.

“Do you remember me?” He continues.

“A little.” Bucky admits in a quiet voice.

“Do you want to talk for a bit?” His face is unguarded, unlike the Steve at the press conference that he saw on the TV.

“How did you find me?” Bucky is suddenly scared. Is Steve working for HYDRA or SHIELD? Is there really a difference? Is he going to hurt him? Bucky’s heart is beating a mile a minute.

“I’ve been looking for a while, after DC.” Steve says. Then, almost reading Bucky’s mind, he continues, “I’m here alone.”

“So no one sent you here?” Bucky’s voice is hesitant.

“No one. I’m here as your friend.” He takes a step closer to the edge of the pool, and Bucky jumps back.

_Your friend._ He’s heard Steve say that before. His mind flashes back to the helicarrier, and it feels like he is there, right now.

_“You’re my friend.” Steve’s voice is defeated.  
_

_“You’re my mission.” This comes from somewhere inside Bucky that isn’t him. It feels wrong. He wants to stop fighting him. He believes it’s his friend. But his hands can’t stop punching._

_“Then finish it.”_

“Are you okay?” Steve’s voice is gentle.

Bucky looks down and sees that his hands are shaking. He can’t tell if his face is wet from the pool or from tears. He looks up at Steve and feels a surge of unhappiness. He’s going to have a meltdown again. He needs to get to his room so he can cry in peace.

“Leave.” It comes out harsh. He can feel his breathing becoming shallow. He needs to get out of the pool.

“What?” Steve chokes out. His eyes are filling up with tears.

Bucky practically throws himself out of the pool and grabs his towel, nearly ripping it in half as he dries himself off.

“Bucky, no, please no.” Steve’s face is stained with tears, but he doesn’t move.

“I need to – “ Bucky stops talking and takes one last look at Steve. He’s seen that look before. On a train, somewhere cold. Bucky jolts as he realizes it’s _the_ train.

“Go.” Bucky finishes, not sure if he’s telling himself or Steve. He tears his eyes away from Steve and runs back to his motel room.

He hears Steve cry out to him, but Bucky just slams the door behind him, never once looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there hasn't been much stevebucky interaction yet, but i promise you, it is coming!! Thank you for all of the kudos and bookmarks so far, it really encourages me to write faster! (and makes me smile really, really, really big.)


End file.
